This invention relates to an apparatus for supporting and displaying merchandise and, more particularly, relates to an apparatus for improved display and inventory control of merchandise on peg boards.
Apparatuses for display of an inventory of merchandise in packages or on cards are well known. Canadian Pat. No. 1060847 issued Aug. 21, 1979 discloses an inventory control merchandise display apparatus in which bracket rods extending from a peg board have flattened regions at intervals along the length of the rods for attachment of labels, the distal end of the rods being obliquely inclined laterally and upwardly to visibly support a label.
U.S. Pat. No. 4217986 issued Aug. 19, 1980 shows a restraining device for attachment to rods of display brackets for placement control of inventory on the rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 3696937 issued Oct. 10, 1972 discloses a hanger bracket having an outwardly extending finger provided with a plurality of elongated, generally longitudinal steps for varying the levels of cards contained on the bracket for visual control of inventory.
The foregoing patents are all directed to inventory control for visible ascertaining of stock requirements and for displaying inventory to purchasers. The present invention is directed to a package display apparatus which permits vertical alignment of packages at different heights for optimum inventory capacity and improved display of products to customers.